Experienced Huntsman
Experienced Huntsman is a costume for the seer, Eli Clark, and an NPC for the Castle Banquet Mystery event. This costume is the final reward for the Castle Banquet Mystery Event. It is currently no longer obtainable. Appearance (TBA) Castle Banquet Mystery Clues * Celebration Trophy * Church Fresco * Torn Letters * Torn Letters * Empty Silver Gun Clue Conclusions - Upon Receiving the Invitation, the Villagers Were Gripped with Fear. The villagers were both afraid to answer the invitation and unwilling to flee their farms, so a scapegoat was chosen to represent them at the castle. The Huntsman stood on the mountainside, watching the villagers trembling while knocking on his door, yet remaining undisturbed. He knew that ultimately, everyone would choose him, not because of his power, but because of his loneliness. With the cry of a falcon, he stepped through the gates of the castle. - Before the Banquet, the Huntsman Meets the Reservist in the Village. The Huntsman knows that the Reservist is the eyes of the church. The church was secretly controlling the village, restricting the villagers' actions and feeding them as food for the Count. He even heard rumors from travellers that the village had become a source of infection for the Bloodline. The Huntsman tried to persuade the villagers to find a way out, but his efforts were repaid with disdain and isolation. The timid and ignorant villagers have long been abandoned by the church, and he was seen as an outcast of the village. - In Order to Protect, One Must First Destroy? The Reservist proposed to disrupt the banquet with the Huntsman. When the Huntsman questioned her reasons, she avoided answering and instead insisted that there must be a plot underfoot at the Count's banquet. The Huntsman had witnessed the demeanour and sincerity of the castle master, and even through War Falcon's feral instincts, he could not detect an ounce of hostility. Eventually, what started out as fear turned into rumors of trepidation. Perhaps the real source of conflict was not the good or evil between races, but the prejudices against one another. Eliminating prejudice can never be achieved with destruction. - The Last Guest, and the Worst Nightmare. The Reservist was right. The banquet has brought danger to the village, but the threat came from the church! Church reinforcements arrived at the castle threatening to destroy the entire village to coerce the Huntsman into fighting the Count. The Huntsman has absolutely no interest in the powers of the mysterious Tome or the plots of the Bloodline. But, letting the villagers down was the hardest thing to accept as an outcast. After a lifetime's journey, the War Falcon's eyes had become dull and even the most experienced Huntsman found it difficult to distinguish between friend and foe. - Guest Etiquette is to Respect the Master's Wishes. The moment the Church's reinforcements confronted the Count, the Huntsman made his choice - and his War Falcon deflected the deadly silver bullet. Between the Count, the Church, and the village; he chose his own path; without hurting anyone and without abandoning hope. The one who can best understand loneliness is another lonely soul. Someone will always bridge the gap and take a brave step forward. After the player unlocks all clues, the costume Experienced Huntsman will be rewarded to the player. Trivia * This costume features a falcon instead of an owl. * This costume has its own graffiti - Close Call. * This costume, along with Nidhogg, is featured in the portrait Desperate Moment. Gallery Category:NPC Category:Costume Category:A-Costume Category:Seer Category:Stub Category:Limited Costumes